


East school problem

by siriush



Series: Harry Potter Social Media AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriush/pseuds/siriush





	1. do you ever listen?

**_Chat_**: _**Ron**_

_7.36AM_

what the fuck is happening in this school?

Nothing happening 

why is there more people than yesterday 

Do you ever listen to mcgonagall ?

why would i

why am I friend with you again?

because I'm your platonic soulmate 

whatever

are you going to explain 

East school has been closed, they had to come here until it can open again

oh 

you didn't say yes when I said you are my platonic soulmate 

how many platonic soulmate do you have?

Only 5

6 with minnie 

I don't think that professor mcgonagall think of you as a platonic soulmate 

how dare you

** _Chat: Hermione _ **

_7.54AM_

Ron is being mean

Karma's a bitch

You all suck

I thought it was your job

Are you implying that I suck 

See ! I always have faith in you, I knew you weren't that dumb 

_ **Chat: Neville ** _

_7.59AM_

Neville 

Ron and Hermione are being mean again :(

Gonna punch some face 

I don't believe it for one second 

I tried :( 

:(

Groupchat: _Hermione_, **Ron **and Neville

_11.00 AM_

Something's bothering me

What's wrong?

There's more hot girls and boys now

_well since your flirting is really awkward, there is no need to talk to them_

why do I get all this hate?

_I'm trying to find something to say that will no end with me insulting you, I'll text you when I find it_

**Let the poor boy alone mione, he may not be able to flirt but he got other qualities **

yeah you tell her ron 

_so, who are you with for the welcoming ?_

what the fuck are you talking about 

**Theo Nott**

Pansy Parkinson 

**Professor mcgonagall gave us the name of the student we have to spent time with for welcoming them **

why no one told me that

**okay. I'm done with you. **

but

_did you listened to professor mcgonagall ?_

I already answered to that 

No, I didn't 

He was asleep when she mentioned it

_HARRY JAMES._

_ **Chat: minnie** _

_11.45AM_

MINERVA

For the thousand times Potter do not call me by my first name 

sorry darling 

no. 

sweetheart ?

detention ?

okay professor, what is this story about welcoming the new students 

did you listened to me during the last lesson 

why everyone ask me that 


	2. The boy who is hot

**Chat: pansy**

_8:05pm_

Where are you

Are you with the student for the welcoming thing

SHIT PANSY

THE BOY I HAVE TO SPENT TIME WITH IS REALLY HOT

oh god help me

Can you stop being gay for at least two minutes in your life?

No

[photo]

Not bad 

I fucking hope he didn't see when I took the picture

**Chat: blaise **

_8:03pm_

the guy I'm supposed to spent time with is late

Ah shit. I'm with this girl, Granger, she talks a lot. Mostly about study.

lovely

She reminds me of you actually 

Excuse me? 

Nevermind 

SHIT

FUCK

What the fuck is happening now

The guy's hot!

that's gay

bye bye gonna look at his ass for an hour straight

there is nothing straight in this sentence

there is nothing straight about me either

**Chat: theo **

_8:01pm_

you alright today?

You do remember you're not my mother right?

But yes I'm good mum, thanks

sorry for being a good friend you stupid ass

Can't believe my mum is insulting me

Fuck you

Already did that this morning 

TMI

**Chat: unknown **

_8:07pm_

hey, it's Harry Potter. I know I should have been here like five minutes ago, I'm really sorry. I'm on my way.

Don't worry, I'm waiting. How did you get my number?

Minerva gave it to me

Minerva?

Professor Mcgonagall

Okay, I'm here.

**twitter app.**

_7:22pm_

@dracomalfoy: oh I'm screwed. 

@pansyparkinson: @dracomalfoy not this shit again

@dracomalfoy: @pansyparkinson I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about 

@pansyparkinson: @dracomalfoy oh please.

@dracomalfoy: @pansyparkinson aren't you supposed to be my bestfriend and to support me?

@pansyparkinson: @dracomalfoy I'll support your ass when you'll stop falling in love with every boy you met

@dracomalfoy: @pansyparkinson you didn't see HIS ass

@blaisezabini: @pansyparkinson @dracomalfoy I saw it, and I support you.


	3. Need a hand

**Chat: Ginny**

_10:21am_

GINEVRA

NEED TO TALK TO YOU ASAP

the fuck potter 

Well

How are you?

Are you texting me just to know how am I you stupid fucker?

No but it's polite and I've been raised well

lmao sure

:(

Spill the tea potter

Alright then

You know that the fifth year have to spent some times with the east school students ? 

Let me guess, the one you're with is hot

Y E S

And also, when I smiled at him, he blushed

I don't know how but the boy is HOT and CUTE at the SAME TIME

poor baby

yeah right??

WAIT

We were by the black lake 

And when he thought I wasn't watching, he took a photo of me

Well, pretty sure he did 

AND I FOLLOWED HIM ON IG 

AND FUCK

[photo]

He's hot e v e r y d a y

damn you need to get laid potter

Excuse me?? I get laid a lot of time 

Your hand doesn't count

ah shit 

does your brother's hand count?

wait what

what the fuck 

POTTER 

which one

going to send this conversation to Remus 

CALM DOWN WEASLEY 

WOW WOW WE CAN MAKE ARRANGEMENTS

I HAVE CHOCOLATE WITH ME

PLEASE HAVE MERCY

BACK TO THE GUY FROM EAST SCHOOL

:(

DARLING COME ON

you're funny when your stressed

DON'T DO THAT

you're*

shut up

Should I say something to this guy or no

like do you want to fuck

do you at least know how to flirt

Of course I do

you will not flirt with him with " do you want to fuck "

Just talk to him like you talk to me

Can I call him darling

No.

Can I tell him he would look better without clothes on?

wtf no

JUST TALK TO HIM

LIKE A NORMAL CONVERSATION 

oh okay 

but I really want to call him darling

**chat: moony**

_11:04am_

MOONY

HOW DO I FLIRT WITH SOMEONE WITHOUT SOUNDING LIKE I JUST WANT TO SHAG HIM

hello to you too

first of all, you're not going to shag anyone.

second, who is he ?

third, just talk to him, compliment him and try to know him better 

THANKS!

love you

You didn't answer my question !


	4. drama queens

**chat: Harry**

_11.38am_

Hey, you won't be late for tonight study, right?

you're late ONE time and everyone think the worse of you

you're a little drama queen, aren't you

you're the one to talk?!

I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about

“ oh god what do you mean there's no croissant here? What do you eat then? Vegetables ? Oh lord kill me please. ” 

Well, I still can't believe there's no croissant in this school. That's a crime.

Why don't you ask your mummy to send you croissants?

Great idea! Thanks!

I was being sarcastic, but you're welcome I guess

You're jealous because your mum won't send you croissant

Well she's dead, so obviously she won't.

Shit.

I'm sorry I didn't know!

Don't worry about it. I know you didn't know or I would have insulted you.

You're not bad at me, are you?

Why would I be?

For what I said??

Look, obviously you didn't know, I didn't told you. There's no need to apologize for something like this. 

Chill, Malfoy.

Right.

You alright?

Sure. 

You know, you can call me Draco.

I know d R a c O

The fuck are you doing 

Having fun

Think my name's funny?

There's worse you know

yeah like Harry for once 

Oi

Where are you anyway

In the library why?

Wait, I'm coming.

Oh, alright then.

**Chat: Pansy**

_11.42am_

PANSY

HE FOLLOWED ME ON IG

Great for you

Why am I friend with you?

I FUCKED UP

already ?

[screenshot conversation w/ Harry]

what the fuck Draco

do you know what the word ' tact ' means?

Apparently I don't

I feel bad even if he said it was okay

OH SHIT HE'S COMING TO THE LIBRARY 

should I apologize again?

No, he said it's okay. Don't worry about it and stop being a drama queen.

**instagram app**

** **


	5. Needy drama queen

**Chat: Ginny **

_4:21pm_

YOU BOUGHT HIM A COFFEE AND A CROISSANT ?

I can explain

He basically said that it was a crime that there wasn't any croissant at our school and he was in the library

who stays in the library during the day?

so,, yeah

POTTER

I always thought you didn't know how to flirt?!

oh it was flirting??

I just wanted to do something nice and spent more time with him

ew that's so romantic and I'm going to throw up

But nice move Potter

You think ?

surprisingly, yes

I always feel like you're insulting me 

want to hang out ?? I've to do some study with draco at 8pm but I'm free now

Sure, in the great hall in 10 minutes?

yup

* * *

* * *

** Chat: Draco**

_6:48pm_

What the fuck Potter 

???

Why didn't I had an ice cream?

You had a fucking croissant

Is it because I'm gay? That's a hate crime 

oh my god 

God has nothing to do with this

I'll buy you one, you absolute needy drama queen 

and I'm gay too actually

You are?

I call everyone darling? And you saw my ex-boyfriend asking me out again?

not me 

Do you want me to call you darling?

That's not what I said!

Sure darling

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chat: Draco**

_7:14am_

So I did a drawing of us 

Wait, really ?

Yeah

I didn't know you know how to draw

Can I see it?

Sure 

What the fuck is that

It's us. And there is the sun, and the sky and some grass.

And a rainbow because we're gays.

And you're eating a lollipop.

I've no words

Are you going to keep it?

I'd rather you burn it

:(

I did it with all my heart

Must you break my heart like this

oh boy

oh boy 

Don't you dare

Don't you dare

wtf potter

wtf potter

I love to eat dick

yeah me too

...

* * *

**groupchat: study group**

**Hermione**: Hi! Since we are all friends, I thought it would be great to talk together 

And maybe we can study together instead of seperatly

So I'm Hermione Granger

Great for you, good night

**Neville**: Harry, it's almost 6pm. Also, hi I'm Neville.

Your point being?

**Blaise**: I'm blaise.

**Theo**; Theo.

**Pansy**: I'm trying to sleep, so shut the fuck up.

Yes, please, shut the fuck up.

**Ron**: Do you ever think about something else than study Mione?

**Hermione**: Sometimes I think about me killing you, but Harry said no

Darling, less murder, more shut up

**Pansy**: I don't know who you are but I agree with you.

Alright, you're my new friend so I'm coming in your room to cuddle.

**Pansy**: wait what

I DON'T WWANT CUDDLES

**Neville**: It's probably too late, he's on his way

**Ron**: Congratulation, you're his new teddy bear

**Pansy**: what the fuck.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chat: "cuddles" (aka pansy)**

_8:38am_

I named you cuddles in my phone 

You didn't.

I totally did. 

I want to kill you but you give great hugs.

Don't tell anyone I said that.

I wouldn't dare to.

you're okay?

Yeah, sorry I woke you up. It was just a nightmare, it happens once in a while.

Alright then. 

You won't tell anyone what I told you about Hermione, right?

Of course no, darling.

* * *

**Chat: Draco**

_8:31am_

Everything's fine?

Yeah why?

You seemed cold and distant yesterday.

I'm worried.

Oh, don't worry about it. I'm okay.

Good!

See you in class?

Sure, it's gonna be weird to not spent all my day in the library anymore

Has anyone told you that you're a nerd?

fuck you

;)

oh no

hm hm

you're a horrible person.

I bought croissants

Where's my ice cream?

It's not even 9am

Yes, and?

Fucking needy queen

I'll buy you one after class, how's that?

deal.

* * *

**Chat: Ron **

_10:26am_

bhgj bjdg

You're totally right.

H E L P

What's happening ?

Blaise is happening ?

Is there anyone who isn't gay in this school?

Ginny??

What????

She isn't gay

She's dating Luna 

And she's very very very gay

Oh.

lmao

* * *

**Chat: Minnie**

_4:09pm_

Remember when you said ' don't do anything stupid' ?

Yes, and ?

Well, remember how I never listen to anyone?

What did you do?

Very well, I'm not saying that the library is on fire.

But I'm not saying it's not.

I'm dealing with you later.

* * *

**Instagram posts**


End file.
